Legends of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Legends of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an American action-adventure TV series based on the TMNT franchise. The show takes inspiration from many different Turtles properties and returns the Turtles to their slightly darker tone from the original comic book series. Cast and Characters Main *'Leonardo' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - the leader of the team and the most skilled of them all. Due to his skills, he has trouble trusting the others to do their jobs right. He also referred to as "Leo" and wields twin katanas as his weapons. *'Raphael '(voiced by Sam Witwer) - the strongest of the team who is known for his ego and temper. Despite this, these two things can also come in handy, as he doesn't know when to quit. He is also referred to as "Raph" as wields twin sais as his weapons. *'Donatello' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the smartest of his brothers, Donatello has an obsession with gadgets and technology. He is very socially awkward and is also referred to as "Don" or "Donnie" and wields a bo as his weapon. *'Michaelangelo' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - the youngest and most wide-eyed and childish of the turtles. He is fond of jokes, puns, and has the biggest heart of the four. He is also referred to as "Micky" or "Mike" and wields two nunchucks as his weapons. *'Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter '(voiced by Greg Baldwin) - the turtles' sensei and father figure who was once the leader of the Foot Clan but was overthrown and mutated into a rat. *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Tara Platt) - the turtles' first human ally and one of the only people that know they even exist. She is an in turn at Channel 6 news and wishes to be a reporter there one day. Recurring *'Casey Jones '(voiced by Troy Baker) - a vigilante in a hockey mask who has sporting equipment as his main weapon. He is almost certainly insane, as he repeatedly puts his life in danger and has a very odd way of speaking. *'Burne Thompson' (voiced by J.K. Simmons) - the CEO of Channel 6 news and April's boss. *'Vernon "Vern" Fenwick' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a cameraman for Channel 6 news. *'Irma Langinstein' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Burne's klutzy secretary. Antagonists *'Oroku Saki/Shredder' (voiced by Keith David) - the turtles' arch enemy and the leader of the Foot Clan who is responsible for the murder of Splinter's love and for Splinter being kicked out of the Foot. **'Karai '(voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Shredder's adoptive daughter who he wishes to take his place once he dies. **'Baxter Stockman/The Fly' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a scientist who works under Shredder and is terrified of him. **'Alopex' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - an arctic fox who was the Shredder's first mutant creation. Episodes List of Legends of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles episodes Trivia *A good chunk of the characters has been redesigned. **Leo is the most well balanced of the turtles, not being too muscly, tall, short, etc. He also wears a blue scarf which often flows behind him. **Raph is slightly larger than the others and has multiple scars as well as a small rip on his mask. he is also the most muscular of them. **Donnie is often seen wearing glasses and likes to wear a mechanical gauntlet on his right arm. He also has pouches which he keeps some gadgets in and is very skinny. **Mikey is the shortest of the turtles and has the most round features to emphasize the fact he is more of a child than the rest of his brothers.